Maybe
by Mrs. HopeEstheim
Summary: And maybe she hadn't ever really been falling for Natsu. Maybe it had been Gray the whole time. GraLu. Drabble-ish.


Lucy had thought she was falling for Natsu. She really had, after all that they had been through. She thought that he was cute, and he did have a pretty nice body, and he always saved her, but she was mistaking her feelings. Which would, of course, explain why it didn't really hurt too badly when, about a month after Lisanna's return, the two started dating. And the blonde celestial spirit mage found herself happy for the two, and also for Happy, because his parental figures were together. For real, this time. She couldn't find it in her heart to feel resent for the long lost younger sister of Mirajane and Elfman, because Lisanna was just too kind of a person for that.

Of course, Aquarius's constant taunting about how _she_ had Scorpio and Lucy had no one caused a twinge of hurt, and of jealousy, about every time. But it was slowly dulling from overuse, and Lucy thought that perhaps, she didn't need a boyfriend to be happy. Even though she might want one.

What Lucy Heartfilia hadn't come to terms with yet were the feelings growing in her chest for a certain dark-haired ice mage who tended to lose his clothes a lot.

Though she _did_ acknowledge the fact that he, too, had a nice body.

She should know, since she, and everyone else, saw most of it on a daily basis.

The celestial mage did, however, begin to look at him a little more. Every chance she got, she talked to him, and they even went on a few missions, just the two of them. She realized that he could be just as handy as Natsu in a fight, and he ended up saving her a few times, but she was strong enough now to return the favor once.

When he got hurt, she'd make him sit still so she could tend to his wounds, never realizing that he blushed at her close proximity and the clear view he got down her skimpy, highly inadequate shirt. Sure, it made him nervous with her so close, but he wouldn't pass up such an opportunity to see her assets, because who knew when he'd ever get that chance again? Besides, he was a bit of a pervert, anyway. Though he chose to blame that fact on his exhibitionist habit inherited from Ur's teaching technique.

Lucy noticed his gaze and slapped him upside the head, but was mortified to find that, deep down, she was kind of flattered. Though it was gross that he would look at her so openly.

Slowly, her attraction to him grew. She didn't even realize it at first.

And since this unusually dense blonde beauty was oblivious to her feelings for handsome male, and subsequently to his own fairly obvious feelings for her, it came as a surprise when, after the whole S-class test fiasco, he asked her out on a date. At first, she didn't know what to say. Should she agree? Should she shoot him down and not even give him a chance? But the more she thought about it, with the fidgeting Gray Fullbuster standing in front of her and actually wearing pants, but no shirt, she realized that he was a decent guy, and the first one that she knew to ask her out in a very long time. And so Lucy smiled at him.

"Pick me up at seven," she told him, winking. "Take me somewhere nice, 'kay?"

As she sauntered away, off to chat at the bar with Mirajane and Levy, Natsu came over and clapped the ice mage on the shoulder.

"Look at that, Gray! You finally had the balls to ask her out!"

"Shut up," Gray retorted, cheeks uncomfortably warm.

"Don't tell me to shut up, asshole!"

"Don't try to start a fight when all I did was tell you to shut up, dumbass!"

Needless to say, a fight started soon after, but Lucy just giggled and watched her soon-to-be boyfriend roll around on the floor, landing a few punches on Natsu's face and earning some in return. At some point, she noticed, he'd lost his pants, and she sighed. But despite that, she couldn't wipe the foolish grin off her features and she thought maybe, just _maybe_, there was more to him than she had ever realized.

And _maybe_ she hadn't ever really been falling for Natsu. _Maybe_ it had been Gray the whole time.

And _maybe_, now that she realized it all, she didn't care.

She'd rather have it this way, anyway.

…

**First attempt at GraLu, so don't kill me! xD I usually write NaLu... So basically this is just a little drabble sort of thing, with a slight hint of my perverseness not quite hidden in it. Haha.**

**I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! (:**

**Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and whoever else I mentioned belong to Hiro Mashima, no matter how much I wish I owned them. Hehe :P**


End file.
